


Thinking to hard

by Han Morricone (xXHanXx)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Overthinking, POV Hanzo Shimada, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHanXx/pseuds/Han%20Morricone
Summary: Trying to confess to a partner that you are asexual, slight anxiety.





	Thinking to hard

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper mchanzo fic, I might add more parts in the future. 
> 
> But this can still be read as a stand-alone, enjoy!
> 
> P.s. I hope I've eliminated all the spelling errors

We have been going out for a couple of months now, so you can say it's pretty serious. Walking hand in hand with Jesse, Hanzo thoughts were clouded. They hadn't get to the point of talk about intimacy, a couple of kisses here and there but nothing further than that. But he knew he'd have to bring it up sooner rather than later.

I am asexual, zero interested in intercourse.

That's just how it was and he was anxious, about what McCree would think. Would it be a deal breaker? He hoped not but there was still a possibility. And...

"Han I can hear you thinking from here. Talk to me sweetpea?"

I almost ran, but I didn't. We had stopped at the park, the occasional jogger or dog walker past but other than that it was kinda deserted, people preferring shopping districts, rather than half-assed parks. Thought it was a nice park, by all means, a little overgrown but...

"Hanzo?"

I snapped out of my train of thoughts and like a deer in headlight stared up at him. He wore his trademark Stetson and well worn red serape, under it a black thick flannel shirt paired with brown pants and his silly boots. Unkept wild warm brown hair and beard. His brow frowned in mild worry. His eyes, so warm and gazing at me steadily. He is beautiful, a work of art, why would he stay with me...

"Hey someone in there ?"

"Oh.. I apologize"

"Woah no need to apologize, just tell me what's got you so twisted up and tense?"

"I-I-I."

I panicked.

I blurted the first thing that popped up.

"JesseImacesxual"

"Woah there, slow down partner! I didn't quite catch that"

I looked down at my shoes, they had gotten slightly spoiled from all the mud spring brought in. McCree's boots weren't in any better shape. I sighted, I might as well.

"I am ... asexual"

A hand delicately touched my cheek and he guided me to look him in the eyes. Those warm coffee brown eyes, filled to the brim with kindness.

"Well I had a suspicion, so I'm not surprised"

"Wait...You're not...? It's not a deal breaker?"

"No, of course, it's not a deal breaker, to tell you the truth never been too much into it myself. I ain't in this relationship with the exception that sex is a necessity for it to work."

I am shocked speechless.

" I am with you because I am the best version of me, I don't have to prove or pretend to be someone with you. I can just be me. Wait Han you okay there honey?"

He wiped a tear off my cheek, I felt relief and elation. I surged forward and embraced him, burying my tear-stained face in the crook of his neck.

" These are just tears of joy and surprise, I did not think that you would be so accepting."

"Well aren't you the sweetest."

Jesse's voice sounded a bit thicker, we stood there for a moment basking in each other's warmth. Then his stomach gave away a low rumble. I couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh, he chuckled splash of pink coloring his cheeks.

"What say we head on home, I don't know about you but I'm starvin', how about your secret ingredient hot pot tonight ?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could be persuaded to make it."

"How about I let you pick the movie for tonight? And I won't complain"

"Hm deal!"

With that said we made our way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> //H.M.


End file.
